


Megaten Drabbles

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Arguing, Attraction, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Companion Piece, Confessions, Costumes, Crossdressing, Crushes, Dinner, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Female Friendship, Fights, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Letters, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Reading Aloud, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Singing, Sneaking Around, Spoilers, Surprises, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Drabbles based onShin Megami TenseiandPersonagames. (Requests are closed.)





	1. (SMT3) Manikin Meets Demi-fiend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne)
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/169877985307/youve-gone-your-whole-life-blissfully-ignorant-to), I attempted to work on a drabble in the viewpoint of an apathetic Manikin (NPC/OC).

When I first heard of the Demi-fiend, who was to determine the nature of the next world to be created, I thought nothing of it.

Granted, I respect Futomimi and his idea of a new world where we Manikins can live in peace. Right now, though, all of those fairy tales mean nothing to me, stuck in the Kabukicho Prison. Mizuchi the Jailer and his minions stuck the Magatsuhi out of us and torture us every day. Life in the prison is so monotonous that I have no idea how long I’ve been here. I don’t even care about whatever commotions might occasionally break out in the vicinity.

However, some such troubles have changed things for once, as a tattooed figure as come to Kabukicho and ended up killing Mizuchi. The tells opened upon the Jailer’s death, and Futomimi has rounded up the imprisoned Manikins. I’m surprised at the size of the crowd gathered in the hall.

“There he is!”

Everyone’s attention turns to the tattooed one, standing tall near the entrance. Then I notice his tattoos glow. I’ve heard that only demons possess such eerie glows on their bodies.  _A demon has liberated the Manikins!_  I see that I’m not the only one to reach that conclusion, judging from the way other Manikins gasp and murmur.

Then Futomimi says something to the man, and everything quiets down.

“Demi-fiend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I didn't follow the prompt closely, but I really wanted to try to write for my first SMT game.


	2. (P4) Anticipation Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> Inspired by [this fanart](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/post/169825749398/then-i-made-my-husband-draw-me-yosuke-falling).

“Come hang out with me, Yosuke.”

To Yosuke Hanamura, those words from his best friend meant good things. He got to feel at ease and confide in the most reliable guy he’d ever known. Every now and then, Partner would have Yosuke over at the Dojima residence and make dinner, and they were among the best meals he’d ever had. Unless his work schedule clashed with the invitation, Yosuke saw no reason to turn down Souji’s offer.

Thus, the two friends were spending the afternoon together, chatting in the kitchen while Dojima-san was at work (as always) and Nanako was out with her friends. Much to the brunette’s delight, Souji had begun preparing dinner, moving as swiftly as he always did during battles against Shadows. It was a joy to watch Partner cook, and the results were worth all the anticipation Yosuke could squeeze out of his heart.

“Okay, we need to let it simmer for an hour.”

Souji then ushered Yosuke to the living room, and headed upstairs  _to fetch something_. Yosuke thought nothing of it until Souji returned downstairs with books, notebooks, and writing instruments.

“Seeing that we have some free time, we might as well do something productive.”

“What the hell,” Yosuke cursed with his eyes wide open. “If this is a joke, it’s not funny.”

“Yosuke, you know I never joke about studying,” Souji responded with a smile. “Since we only have an hour, why don’t we start with English?”

Yosuke could only pull his own hair out at the suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. ;)


	3. (P4) Cute in Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> Someone likes how Yosuke looks in glasses.

Souji blinked his eyes when he put on the glasses Teddie had given him. He was as surprised as Yosuke at the clarity of vision the spectacles provided in a world covered in fogs. However, the way Yosuke looked in his glasses caught Souji off guard. The boy he had rescued from trash cans was  _ cute _ , and the discovery rendered Souji speechless.

As time went by, more people received glasses from Teddie, and Souji was around to witness each instance. All of those people joined the Investigation Team and became his friends. None of them captivated him as Yosuke did. In fact, Souji had developed a habit of gazing at his best friend, whether or not the wind Persona user had his glasses on.

Then, one day, Souji received a message from Yosuke.

**can u send me pic w specs heres mine**

Attached to the text was a picture of Yosuke sporting his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millions of thanks to condemned-snek for [this awesome fanart](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/170153390694/im-a-dumbass-that-doesnt-know-why-i-cant-tag). What an honour and a pleasure it is to know that my little drabble has inspired an artist! :D


	4. (P4) 10/30 ver. Yosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke 
> 
> Inspired by [this fanart](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/170260921173/in-class-doods-fair-warning-u-should-keep).
> 
> How Yosuke feels during the cross-dressing peasant, taking place on October 30th.

Participating in the cross-dressing peasant during the cultural festival was, by far, the biggest embarrassment Yosuke Hanamura had faced in his life. He looked around for an escape route, but he knew it was impossible even to try, with Chie keeping an eye on him while working on his hair and makeup.  _ At least, I’m not alone in this mess _ , he thought, as he looked at Souji and Kanji. (Teddie, who was enjoying himself, didn’t count.)

Yosuke wished that time would stop when he received the cue to go on the stage. No such miracle happened, and on top of the mini skirt and strawberry hairclip, he had to put up with a rather humiliating introduction describing himself as “pure disappointment from the moment she opens her mouth!” Kanji’s brashness and Teddie’s giggles were exactly what Yosuke had expected; however, the way Souji walked tall in the old-school long skirt and ridiculous braids caught Yosuke completely off guard.

_ How does he look so cool in that stupid getup? _ Yosuke couldn’t help but admire his best friend. Souji was strong enough to go through this ordeal without humiliation, all the while Yosuke stood still, hanging his head low like a fragile flower withering away. Suddenly, Yosuke remembered saying something about wanting to date a girl “kind and sorta fragile.” He groaned at the memory, and doubted that he would like to date and protect a girl with zero self-esteem, like himself standing before the student body right now.

“Now I’m scarred for life, dammit!”

Yosuke didn’t want to put the blame on the girls, but he couldn’t hold his anger back after the event. As soon as he got back into his own clothing, Yosuke walked out of the building, not giving a fuck about the upcoming beauty peasant. He thought everyone would be too busy to care about what he was up to, anyway. He was proven wrong minutes later when he received a text message:

The peasant sucked for me too. Let’s go get some snacks, Partner.


	5. (P4) 10/30 ver. Souji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> A continuation of the previous drabble, _10/30_.

Standing before the student body in a skirt was, by no means, the proudest moment of Souji Seta’s life. He would rather not have anything to do with the cross-dressing peasant at all, but his friends had succeeded, once again, in bringing him into their misadventures.  _ Might as well enjoy it to the fullest _ . Souji sighed while Yukiko stepped out to look for a wig.

Barring Teddie, who had volunteered to take part, all of the participants had a sour look on their faces, though Souji tried his best to remain calm. Yosuke, in particular, looked like a deer in headlights as Chie showed him a bunch of hairclips. While Souji found the clips less annoying than the wig Yukiko had just fetched for him. the panic Yosuke was displaying worried him a bit.

The worry became more real when Souji saw Yosuke on the stage, trembling like a leaf in the mini skirt that showed his legs off.  _ I’ve gotta stay strong for both of us _ , Souji reminded himself as he entered the stage. He was grateful when Teddie showed up looking like Alice in Wonderland on sugar rush, because no one paid attention to the other contestants anymore.

Nevertheless, Souji could tell that Yosuke was hurt, judging from the way the frustrated boy yelled, “Now I’m scarred for life, dammit!”  _ No one should have messed around when the beauty contests were announced _ . Souji sighed again as he left the stage.

Realizing that Yosuke had snuck out shortly after the cross-dressing beauty peasant, Souji took his cell phone out to send his best friend a text message.

The peasant sucked for me, too. Let’s go get some snacks, Partner.


	6. (P4) The Dojimas' Evening Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) The Dojima Family
> 
> Inspired by [this fanart](https://hubbysartblog.tumblr.com/post/170155966125/walking-to-the-riverbank).

Usually, Nanako Dojima didn’t mind the flow of time, as it meant she would grow up and be better at everything she was learning. However, there were times even the steadfast Nanako had to make an exception, and one such moment was approaching, with her cousin due to leave Inaba in a few days. She had promised her father that she wouldn’t cry, so she held her head high and smiled, although no one was looking.

To Nanako’s delight, Detective Dojima came home early that day. “Just some routine work. Nothing big,” Dojima said, as he smiled at his daughter. While Nanako knew only a little of what had taken place in the small town in the previous year, she knew that there was far less trouble for her father to worry about at the moment. That was precisely what mattered to Nanako.

Big Bro – her cousin, but really – had prepared dinner, which the family of theee enjoyed. Nevertheless, Nanako wanted something more. She thought about it while drinking the coffee her father had prepared for the family. By the time her mug was empty, she had figured it out.

“Dad. Big Bro. Let’s go out for a walk!”

Nanako’s smile broadened when the two men nodded and put on their jackets.


	7. (P4) I Thought You Didn't Want Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/), who requested "I thought you didn't want me" with **angsty** Souyo.

Souji found another card in his shoe on the way out of school. He frowned and picked it up. “I’ve long lost count on them.” **  
**

Yosuke burst out laughing. “I told you, Partner. So many girls in Inaba have the hots for you.”

“I don’t care,” Souji said to his best friend. “Besides, why would anyone want to confess to me when everyone knows that I’m moving back to the city in the near future?”

“Beats me. I’m not the one confessing to you, you know.”

Souji nodded, put on his shoes, and threw the card into a trash can nearby. “Yeah, I know.”

Love confessions meant nothing to Souji when they weren’t from the one he had a crush on, but he couldn’t tell Yosuke about it. As close as the two of them were, Yosuke had never made nay indication that he thought of Souji as anything other than the closest of friends.  _Had I known that **friendship**  would put a damper on romance_, Souji thought,  _I wouldn’t have made friends with Yosuke._

Oblivious to Souji’s torment, Yosuke kept teasing him for the “mountain of love letters” that had appeared.

Things got even worse as Valentine’s Day was approaching. Now, people were walking up to him to ask him out, and Souji struggled to stay polite while turning all of them down. “I’m sorry. I think you’re nice, but I can’t return your feelings.”

Most people backed away at the declaration, but there was one girl – Ai Ebihara’s friend, Souji recalled – who asked, “Is there someone that you like?”

“Yes,” Souji answered before he could stop himself.

Within a few hours, the entire student body had learned that Souji Seta had feelings for somebody. Yosuke, of all people, came to Souji for detail. “So, Partner… I heard that you like someone.”

“Yeah. Is there something wrong about the notion?”

“Not at all. But,” Yosuke continued, “I wish you’d told me first. I can’t believe I don’t even know who my best friend likes.”

“…You’re an idiot, Yosuke Hanamura.”

“Huh?”

“You should know by now, Yosuke, that I like you.”  _And now I’m scared because I might lose you for having confessed my feelings_.

Once again, Yosuke burst out laughing.

“What the hell, Yosuke,” Souji cringed. “I’m serious.”

“Souji. Oh, Souji.” Their eyes met as Yosuke whispered Souji’s name. “I’m so happy.”

Souji was startled at the admission, and couldn’t think of a response for a few minutes.

“I thought you didn’t want me, Yosuke.”

As soon as he got the words out, Souji was pulled into a tight hug.


	8. (P5) Boys' Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 5) Joker, Skull, Fox, Mona
> 
> The boys get together for the first time after the leader returned to his hometown.

“HEY, AKIRA!” Ryuji Sakamoto called out at the very moment he spotted his friend. Next to him, Yusuke Kitagawa flinched at the loud yell, but managed to smile at the boy approaching them.

“Hi, guys,” Akira Kurusu greeted the duo. The three boys chuckled when they heard muffled meows, followed by a faint “I’m here, too!” coming from Akira’s bag. Yusuke obliged and gently whispered, “Hello, Morgana.”

It was the first time the four of them got together since Akira and Morgana left Tokyo. They’d kept in touch, it wasn’t the same as hanging out like they had before, so the boys -- including Morgana -- were looking forward to the get-together. (Of course, the girls weren’t so thrilled when they learned of the boys’ plan, but they had no other choice by then. After all, Makoto and Haru had their hand full at the college, Ann with her modeling gigs, and Futaba in her new school.) Even a simple walk down the streets of this small town was a new experience to them.

No one in the quartet noticed that something was amiss until Morgana, who had been let out of the bag once they got to a less crowded neighborhood, hissed at the boys for attention. The teens turned around and were shocked to see Morgana standing on two hind feet, once again in his Phantom Thief form. 

“What the hell…” Ryuji muttered as he looked at the others, who were also sporting their respective Phantom Thief looks.

“‘What the hell’ indeed… Skull,” Fox said with a sigh.

“I thought we lost this power when we defeated Yaldabaoth. What’s going on, Mona?” Joker asked.

“Beats me,” Mona frowned as he looked around. “But whatever it is, it can’t be good. Be careful, guys.”

“Shit, we don’t even have any weapons,” Ryuji clenched his hands into fists in frustration at the realization.

Fox placed a hand on his forehead and thought for a moment. “I can feel Goemon’s presence. We might be able to summon our Personas. What about you, Joker?”

“I hope Arsene’s still around, if not anyone else.”

The Phantom Thieves took careful steps, searching for a way out. It was impossible to tell where they were, given the twisted surroundings, so Mona was on navigation duty while the other three stayed on guard. Some weak demons appeared, but as Fox had thought, the Thieves were able to call upon their Personas to fight the critters off. 

“The exit is over that way, but we need to get closer to be sure,” Mona said in a weak voice. “I’m not so good a navigator as Oracle. I’m sorry.”

To the cat’s surprise, it was Skull who spoke out. “Nah. I’m glad you’re here. None of us can do nav stuff, you know?”

“What Skull said,” Fox said in agreement.

Joker smiled and nodded at everyone. “The guys have spoken. Let’s keep going, Mona.”

They kept going, believing that this was going to be a no-nonsense trip out of an unidentified Palace, until Mona groaned in annoyance. “I sense a large one ahead of us.”

“Stay sharp, guys,” Joker reminded the Thieves as he put a hand on his mask, ready to summon Arsene when necessary.

Skull shouted in panic when something huge dropped in front of them. “What the fuck is a giant Slime doing here?”

“That’s no Slime, dummy!” Mona shouted back as he took the battle stance. 

The demon was an enormous Slime at a first glance, but the boys noticed that the top of its head looked oddly familiar, like something they had seen many times, on a daily basis…

“The demon’s head resembles that of a penis,” Fox pointed out.

Only then did the boys realize exactly what they were facing. 

“A freakin’ Mara,” Joker said in exasperation.

“Yeah,” Mona admitted. “Brace yourselves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the Persona 5 fans in [FFXV Writers Discord](https://ffxvwriters.tumblr.com/) for the inspiration! XD


	9. (P4) Crucify My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> A companion piece to [this ficlet](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/170907843779/i-cant-pass-up-a-chance-to-write-angsttxt), title inspired by the song _Crucify My Love_ performed by X-Japan

Yosuke and I are stargazing right now.

I’ve never met anyone else like him, and I know I never will. Not only is he a close friend, but he is someone so precious to me that I know I will die for him if it means saving his life, though I hope we will never be in such a dire situation. I want us to stay close together, come hell or high water, as we have so far.

However, I’m not sure if it’s even possible anymore.

I have done everything but blatantly confess to him. I have taken notes for him, cooked for him, and even sung to him. I have spent days helping him out at Junes, and nights hearing him out on the phone. I have taken hits from Shadows to keep him safe.

Even now, as we’re looking at a shooting star, I’m happy to have him here with me, though he’ll never know how I truly feel. 

Still, I’m curious as to what he wished for just now.

“It’s a secret,” Yosuke winks at me as he answers. “What did _you_ wish for, Partner?”

“Are you sure you want to know, Yosuke?”

“Yeah. I mean, why would I ask if I didn’t?”

“Very well. I wished that… my crush would accept me someday.”

Yosuke hasn’t said a word since he heard what I wished upon the shooting star. He’s standing a few steps away from me, listening to music through his headphones. He’s looking at me, with a frown for a moment, then with puppy eyes next. Whatever he’s thinking about, his mind is in a turbulence I know nothing about, because I am so far away from where his heart is.

Knowing that Yosuke won’t be able to hear me, I turn away from him and start singing… for the last time.


	10. (P4) Why Are You Here Talking to Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke 
> 
> For [livefreeordie13](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/), who requested "I didn't drive all this way to say 'hey'."

“I can’t believe we’re university students now.”

Souji chuckled as Yosuke chatted exuberantly over the phone. “Neither can I, Yosuke, but it’s true that both of us made it.”

“You made it, Partner. I didn’t.” Yosuke groaned. “You got into Tokyo University, and I’m just a kid in a little-known campus in Okina.”

“It’s no big deal, really. You can transfer here if you maintain a good GPA and pass a few tests.”

“ _No big deal_ , my ass. I’m not even half as smart as you.”

Souji could almost see Yosuke pouting at this point. “I’m just saying that it’s not impossible. Besides, Tokyo U. isn’t so cool as they say it is.”

“How come?”

“The coolest guy I know isn’t here.”

Yosuke started giggling at Souji’s response. “Is that it? If so, you have the weirdest excuse for dissing your school.”

Souji decided not to elaborate on this matter yet. “If you say so.”

The two of them stayed in touch, constantly texting and frequently calling each other; however, Souji felt that the calls and texts were never enough. He went to Inaba whenever he could, and he had even snuck into the TV world a few times hoping to run into Yosuke, but it wasn’t the same as being able to hang out with him every day. Of course, Souji Seta was aware of how different his life had been since he left Inaba after the second year of high school, and he had grown accustomed to _most_ of the changes now: all but the absence of Yosuke Hanamura.

Getting off the phone, Souji’s heart clenched again in loneliness. He lay down and closed his eyes, but Yosuke’s voice kept echoing in his head. _A day off tomorrow, but I have assignments that I should finish by next week_ , Souji thought, in an attempt to distract himself. He went on and started making a list of things to do, only to leave the bed in frustration when the list grew so long that even he couldn’t remember everything in the correct order. Unable to force himself to sleep, Souji grabbed his phone and the car key, and headed out.

*****

Yosuke couldn’t stay asleep when his phone rang in the middle of the night. He picked it up without checking the caller ID. “Who the hell is this?”

“I’m sorry, Yosuke, but I had no other choice.”

“...Partner?”

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m in Inaba right now.”

Souji’s current location caught Yosuke off guard. “What do you mean, you’re in inaba _right now_?” 

“Open your window and see for yourself.”

The said window opened and Yosuke poked his head out of it. The brunet’s eyes widened at the familiar grey car parked in a close proximity. “What are you doing here, man?”

“Come see me and I’ll tell you.”

Yosuke grumbled at the demand, but stepped outside a few minutes later in a hoodie and pajama bottoms. Souji signaled him to enter the car, which resulted in Yosuke sitting on the passenger seat. “I’m here now.”

“Yosuke, I didn’t drive all the way here to say ‘hey’ to you.”

“I know that. So, what’s got you so worked up that you’re here talking to me?”

Unable to think of appropriate words for what he was feeling, Souji locked his gaze at Yosuke’s and started leaning towards the person he had missed more than anyone. Yosuke didn’t avert his eyes but stayed still, much to Souji’s surprise and delight. Emboldened at the brunet’s lack of negative reactions, Souji was finally able to voice his feelings.

“I missed you.”

Yosuke didn’t move away, even with Souji’s face inches away from his own. Instead, he wrapped an arm around Souji’s shoulder and pulled him closer, into an embrace the leader had only dreamed of.


	11. (P4) Music to My Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/), who came up with the ideas _and_ allowed me to work on this story.

Souji Seta was a top student at Yasogami High School and the leader of the Investigation Team searching for the truth behind the mysterious murder cases. He was Big Bro to Nanako, Sensei to Teddie, and Partner to Yosuke. Souji was a young man with numerous identities and capabilities, and he faced each challenge in his life head-on.

However, there was a conundrum even Souji didn’t know how to solve: his own feelings. He had never had a crush before. and now that there was someone special, he wasn’t sure if he should do anything at all. He had done nothing so far, but it was becoming more and more difficult to stay still around someone he saw everyday.

He was preparing dinner for Nanako and himself when he heard the song that took his breath away. He had kept the television on for background noise, then heard a familiar voice singing an upbeat song. “Yosuke?” Souji blurted out in surprise, though he knew Yosuke should be working at Junes at that time of day. Indeed, it wasn’t Yosuke singing in the Dojima residence, but a singer on the television. While there was little resemblance between the singer and Souji’s best friend, the voice sounded so similar to Yosuke’s that Souji pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

From then on, Yosuke was no longer the only member of the Investigation Team frequently listening through headphones. The change piqued the brunet’s curiosity.

“What are you listening to, Partner?”

Souji took a moment before he said, “An audiobook.”

At first, Yosuke had no reason to doubt his best friend, but he begun to notice odd things as time went by. For instance, Souji smiled a lot for someone listening to an audiobook, which led Yosuke to ask, “What’s the title of the book?”

Souji evaded the question with one more smile and another question. “Are you going to read it if I tell you?”

 _Smartass. What are you hiding from me?_ Yosuke continued to watch out for more clues to what was keeping Souji so amused that he had taken to humming.

Yosuke got the perfect opportunity when he came over to the Dojimas’ one day. Souji had just gone downstairs to fetch a snack, leaving Yosuke alone in his room. It only took a minute to find and switch on Souji’s iPod. It took longer until Yosuke recovered from the shock of hearing an unfamiliar song in his own voice. Staring at the screen for the information on the tune, Yosuke took notes on his phone for reference.

Souji received a text message during the lunchtime the following week. “Come to the rooftop after school.” Recognizing the number, he complied, although he had no idea what was going on.

“Hey, Partner,” Yosuke greeted Souji as soon as he spotted the grey hair. “I’ve got something I want you to hear.” After clearing his throat, Yosuke fired up the music player on his phone, and…

_Why is he… How did he…_

Yosuke started singing Souji’s new favorite song. He was a bit off-key at the beginning and got the words mixed up a few times, but it was, without a doubt, the song Souji liked, in the voice Souji loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two of us definitely owe many thanks to [Showtaro Morikubo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Showtaro_Morikubo), who has voiced Yosuke Hanamura and Reiji Kotobuki ( _Uta no Prince-sama_ ).


	12. (P4) I'm Nothing Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Yosuke
> 
> For [livefreeordie13](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/), who requested a drabble on sleepy Yosuke in pajamas.
> 
> This is a companion piece to [_Why Are You Here Talking to Me?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438425/chapters/31532790)

Once the Investigation Team solved the murder case and got rid of the mastermind Izanami, Yosuke Hanamura lived an uneventful life in the small town of Inaba. He still worked part-time at Junes, exchanged banter with his friends, and struggled with schoolwork. _At least, I have a good reason to study business_ , Yosuke reminded himself after yawning for the third time in the last five minutes.

Yosuke stood up and stretched his limbs to wake himself up. He glanced at the textbook on the desk, and sighed. _I should be grateful, but…_ He had finished high school and become a business major at a local university. He could commute from home by bus, and his parents were more than happy to pay his tuition. He had a part-time job he knew he could handle. Indeed, Yosuke Hanamura was thankful for what he had, and he was willing to work and earn his share instead of sulking like an ungrateful child.

Still, something seemed off, as Yosuke’s mind kept wandering back to the phone call with Souji a few hours before.

”Tokyo U. isn’t so cool as they say it is.”

“How come?”

“The coolest guy I know isn’t here.”

“Is that it? If so, you have the weirdest excuse for dissing your school.”

“If you say so.”

Although he had decided not to pursue it, Yosuke was curious about ‘the coolest guy’ Souji had mentioned. The question “Who is that cool guy?” was on the tip of Yosuke’s tongue, ready to dash out and bite Souji’s ear. _Why do I even care? It’s not me, anyway._ Souji had seen Yosuke’s Shadow, and knew how selfish and inconsiderate he was underneath the smile.

”You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky ‘cause you’re so terrified of being alone.”

_My Shadow was right, and I’m still the same loser I was then._

Yosuke closed the textbook and walked out of the room.

After taking a long shower, Yosuke put on a grey cotton shirt and orange pajama bottoms. While orange had been his favorite color for as long as he could remember, he hadn’t cared for the color grey until he met Souji. As the two of them hung out together, items in grey became a part of Yosuke’s daily life. By the time he realized how much he had grown to like the color, he had made it a habit of wearing grey and orange to bed.

_I should go to Tokyo and visit him sometime_ , Yosuke thought, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*****

The phone rang, forcing Yosuke to wake up in the middle of the night. “Who the hell is this?” 


	13. (P4) Trying Something New Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke

Having finished everything he had planned for the day, Souji sat on the couch with a book and a mug full of tea in his hands. Yosuke was lying on the floor holding a comic book up. Souji stared at Yosuke and his comic book for a moment. “What are you reading, Yosuke?”

“Eh, just the newest volume of my new favorite. Why’d you ask?”

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in reading a book.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes at Souji. “You know, I  _am_  reading a book right now.”

“I know you like your comic books and magazines, but you should try something new every now and then.” Souji couldn’t help but chuckle as he pointed out Yosuke’s choice of reading materials.

“Ugh, books aren’t gonna make me any smarter now.”

“Maybe not, but,” Souji flashed a smile at Yosuke as he continued, “we never read anything together, and I’m a bit sad about it.”

The words  _together_  and  _sad_  got Yosuke’s attention. He put the comic book down, sat up, and gazed at Souji. “Can’t you read my stuff? I mean, this is simple and easy, unlike your books…”

“Oh, I like something simple and easy, too.” Souji held up the book he had brought.

Yosuke frowned as he read the title out loud. “ _Tales from Shakespeare_ … Is that what you call simple and easy? You’re impossible, Partner.”

“You’re cringing at the Bard’s name and that’s understandable.” Souji opened the book and turned a few pages. “Here, take a look.”

Yosuke shifted his gaze to the spot Souji was pointing at, which read: “The following Tales are meant to be submitted to the young readers…”

“See, Yosuke, this book isn’t that complicated.”

“Partner, why do you –”

“English literature has never been my forte.”

The duo burst into laughter upon the admission.

Yosuke shook his head in defeat. “Fine, you got me. I’ll give it a try, but… Weren’t  _you_  going to read it?”

“Yes, I was, but there’s a way we can read it together.” Souji tapped the empty seat next to his on the couch. “Come here, and I’ll read it to you.”

“…Don’t you think I’m too old for bedtime stories?”

“Are you?”

Yosuke couldn’t but grin at Souji. “Fine, then!” He flopped onto the couch and lay down, with his head on Souji’s laps. “Make it good, Partner.”

The contact made Souji blush, but he managed to hide the burning cheeks behind the book. “THE TEMPEST. There was a certain island in the sea, the only inhabitants of which were…”

Yosuke closed his eyes, focusing on the soothing voice reading to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book Souji brings at the beginning exists: you can read it [here](http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/20657) on the Project Gutenberg website.


	14. (P4) Unwanted Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com), who requested "I hope you're happy" with **angsty** Souyo.

As Souji walked towards his seat inside the train, his friends were walking along the platform, watching him through the window. He swallowed the sob creeping up his throat, not wanting to worry anyone. _I can cry all I want once the train leaves._

Though it had not been Souji's decision to come to Inaba in the first place, he had no intention to leave the town at this point. At both instances, his parents pulled the "You're just a kid" on him, and they had refused to listen even when Dojima intervened to the teen's defense. Souji had no choice but part with everyone he had come to treasure: the Dojima family, the Investigation Team, and everyone else he had become friends with.

Glancing at those waving at him outside, Souji tried not to fix his gaze on a certain pair of brown eyes. Yosuke Hanamura was not only his best friend but also his heart and soul. The clumsy teen had been on the journey for the truth from the beginning, and had stood by Souji to the end. 

If Souji had a choice, he'd dash out of the train and embrace Yosuke, promising to stay together, always and forever. However, the leader of the Investigation Team, who had felled Izanami, was not in the position to make _this_ choice.

Souji found his seat and sat down, waving back at his friends as the train started moving. He whispered into the air, "I hope you're happy in Inaba, Yosuke," and wiped out a tear.


	15. (P4) Unspoken Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [livefreeordie13](https://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com), who requested "I never meant to fall in love with you. I just did."
> 
> A companion piece to [_Unwanted Farewell_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438425/chapters/32324508).

Yosuke sighed, after waving and shouting goodbye to Souji with the rest of the Investigation Team on the platform. The brunette reminded himself that Souji was still his best friend and would come to Inaba during holidays, but it was difficult – almost  _heartbreaking_  – to part with someone who had been a vital part of the daily life for about a year. Yosuke was glad that everyone was too busy paying attention to the leader to notice the moisture in hos eyes.

_Souji was supposed to be here only for a year, and I always knew it._  Yosuke had hoped he’d grow accustomed to the farewell with the information in mind, but his heart was more fragile than he had given it credit for. He had had to bury his face into the pillow the previous night so that Teddie couldn’t catch him crying, wishing Souji would stay in Inaba. If someone had told Yosuke twelve months before that he’d cry over a boy, he’d have been offended. However, Souji Seta had entered his life and changed everything.

So far, the “best” Yosuke had done was throwing a punch at Souji at the floodplain, while the girls had made chocolate for Souji on Valentine’s Day  _and_  confessed. The stoic young man had turned all of them down, to Yosuke’s relief, and went on to prepare friendship candy for everyone on White Day. Souji had thus left the town single, and it was all right with Yosuke.

Except that it wasn’t.

There was a message stored on Yosuke’s phone: “I never meant to fall in love with you. I just did.” He couldn’t remember how long he’d kept the message unsent. All Yosuke knew was that his love had just left for the big city.


	16. (P4) Quiet in the Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [hanakoohayo](https://hanakoohayo.tumblr.com), who requested "Shh, you need to be quiet" fluff.

"Well now, we've got no regrets for tomorrow."

The Investigation Team had defeated Izanami, and the year-long journey to the truth behind the murder case was over. They still had to see Souji off the following day, but with the entire mystery solved, they would be at peace saying goodbye.

Yosuke didn't feel so happy as he thought he should, despite what he had said moments before. _Tomorrow_ , he remembered, _Souji is leaving Inaba_. He choked upon the realization, but managed to keep the tears at bay while his friends were busy congratulating one another for a job well done. He put on a smile at once and joined in the celebration.

He just needed to get home and keep Teddie out of the bedroom so that he could let the tears out. Letting Teddie run ahead, Yosuke walked slowly through the shopping district. He looked around and blinked a few rogue tears away.

As Teddie went out of the sight, Yosuke's phone chimed, informing him of a new message. He wondered who had sent it, since he had parted with the Team minutes before. Yosuke took his phone out and saw **Partner** on the notification. Curious as to why Souji wanted to talk to him, Yosuke opened the message.

**Partner:** Can I call you?

Yosuke didn't wish to disturb the neighborhood, so he walked into the shrine before sending a quick yes to Souji.

The phone buzzed moments later. Yosuke answered the call in a half-whisper, "Hello?"

"Hey, Yosuke." Souji also whispered in response.

"Why the whisper?"

"At the shrine."

"What the hell… Me, too." Yosuke scanned the surrounding area, looking for Souji.

"Psst."

Yosuke covered his mouth with his left hand to keep himself from screaming.

"Shh, you need to be quiet," Souji whispered, standing behind Yosuke. "You don't want to disturb the spirits here."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Yosuke pulled his left hand down and looked at his phone to check whether Souji had ended the call before spooking him out. Yosuke turned around to find Souji smiling at him. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," Souji greeted back. "Good to see you, too."

Their eyes met, and Yosuke realized how close to each other they were standing. "We spent the entire day inside the TV." Yosuke paused, biting his lower lip. "What's so good about seeing me so soon again?"

"It's always good to see you, Yosuke." Souji stood half a step away from Yosuke. "And we were too busy for a chat today."

Then, Yosuke remembered: he had pushed Souji out of the way when Izanami attacked, and almost died as a result. Had Souji given up the fight then, Yosuke wouldn't be standing in the shrine, _alive_. "Yeah… Thanks for everything, Partner."

"Not at all." Souji opened his mouth as if to say something, but stayed quiet afterwards. He fixed his gaze on Yosuke, studying every feature.

They were standing close enough to feel each other's breaths, and Yosuke grew more conscious of the proximity each second. Yet he couldn't bring himself to step away from Souji: after all, they would have to say goodbye very soon.

"Yosuke…" Souji put his hands on Yosuke's shoulders, holding him still. "I'm gonna miss you very, very much." He leaned in, face inches from Yosuke's. "More than anyone else."

"Ditto."

Neither of them could tell who closed the gap between their lips, but they had no regrets about the kiss they finally shared.


	17. (P4) Misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [livefreeordie13](https://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com), who requested "Drop that attitude" with Souyo fight.

"Mmm, smells good..."

There were many things Yosuke liked about hanging out with Souji, and a homecooked meal was about to become the newest favorite. Though Yosuke had sampled some of the bento Souji had prepared, he had yet to try the food while it was still warm. Yosuke's heart was pounding as he was waiting for dinner in the living room of the Dojima residence. "Are you sure you don't need any help, Partner?"

"Yes. Let me be a good host, please, Guest-san."

"Haha, okay. I'll be a good boy and wait here." Yosuke chuckled and leaned back onto the couch. With Dojima at work and Nanako at a friend's place, it was just the two boys in the house, which was a nice surprise to Yosuke. The peaceful silence was nothing like the rowdiness that accompanied the Investigation Team. Yosuke closed his eyes and let the aroma of the food invade his senses.

A gentle shake on the shoulder broke Yosuke out of the trance. "Yosuke. Yosuke? Dinner's ready."

"Damnit, sorry!" Yosuke sat up and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Some guest I am, huh?"

Souji smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry, Yosuke. I'm not offended." He then led Yosuke to the table full of food he had prepared for the guest. "It's all right as long as you enjoy the meal. Oh, wash your hands first, won't you?"

Yosuke walked to the sink to wash his hands, letting out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to risk losing the best friend he'd ever had. _Too close, Hanamura. Rude of you to doze off while Souji was doing all this work for you._ He sat down and looked at the food on the table to appreciate Souji's accomplishment.

Then Yosuke saw a plate containing stir-fried eggplant. He frowned at it, but to his relief, everything else looked good and yummy. "This is awesome, Partner! Thanks!" He flashed a smile at Souji and buried his face into the food, consuming everything but the eggplant.

Little did he know that Souji was watching him, paying attention to what he was -- and _wasn't_ \-- eating. If Yosuke had looked at Souji's face even once, he'd have noticed the smile gone. However, Yosuke remained oblivious to Souji's annoyance all the way to the end of the meal.

"That was the best dinner I've had in eternity!" Yosuke praised Souji with a thumb-up as he brought empty dishes into the sink. "How'd you learn to cook like that?" Then he was aware of the frown settled between Souji's eyebrows. "…Partner?"

"Drop that attitude," Souji said in the coldest voice Yosuke had heard. "You're lying to me."

"What the hell, man? I'd never lie to you!"

"Then why didn't you try the eggplant?"

"Huh? …Oh."

"I'm disappointed, Yosuke." Souji shook his head and signaled Yosuke to leave the kitchen. "Leave me alone… for now."

Yosuke had no choice but to do as Souji had told him.


	18. (P4) Respect in Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [treya-barton](https://treya-barton.tumblr.com), who requested "You've been quiet," with Yu saying it to Yosuke.

Yu was on his way home when he ran into Yosuke in the shopping district. Such an encounter was hardly an anomaly, as Yosuke frequently worked at Junes after school and on the weekend. However, Yu noticed that Yosuke had come from a different direction than usual. "Yosuke! Hey!"

The greeting startled Yosuke, who began looking around wide-eyed. "Argh! What!?" Yosuke then spotted Yu, scratched his head, and waved a hand. "Uh, hi."

"What are you doing here, Yosuke? From the look of it, you aren't coming from Junes, so I got curious."

"Uh… Um…" Yosuke fumbled at the question. "Walk. I was taking a walk."

While Yu wasn't sure if Yosuke was telling him the truth, he believed Yosuke wouldn't lie without a good reason. Having decided against probing into the matter, Yu simply asked, "Going home now?"

"Yeah."

"Same here. Let's walk home together, then."

They had walked together countless times, both in Inaba and in the TV world, but never in silence before. Yosuke always had something to say whether he was happy or sad, and Yu had come to like that about his best friend. Therefore, Yu was concerned about Yosuke's complete lack of speech at the moment. "You know, Yosuke… You've been quiet."

Yosuke flinched and stopped walking.

"You don't have to tell me anything, but… What's going on? You aren't yourself right now."

"Uh…" Yosuke hesitated, trying to figure out whether he should elaborate. "I… Well, I…"

Yu saw a bench on the sidewalk. "Let's take a break there." He sat on it, watched Yosuke taking a seat, and waited.

"Damnit, I was hoping no one would find out."

"What's going on, Yosuke?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I… I went to Saki-senpai's grave. To pay my respect."

"And why would you keep it secret?"

"Because… Because I…" Yosuke took a few deep breaths, then added, "I know I shouldn't see her."

"Yosuke, why shouldn't you? You were her friend and colleague."

"As well as _the Prince of Junes_ the rest of the shopping district, including the Konishi liquor store, can't stand."

"Still, your familial connection doesn't determine what kind of person you are."

"True, but I don't think her family is so accepting of me yet. I mean, you saw how awkward Naoki gets when I'm around, right?"

Admitting that Yosuke had a point, Yu placed a hand on Yosuke's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Yeah, I noticed. Still very sweet of you to pay your respect to Saki-san. I'm sure she appreciated it."

"You really think so, Partner?"

"Yes, Yosuke. I really think so."


	19. (P4) Yosuke's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> For [KneeDeepInShippingHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell), who requested "You look like hell," with Yu saying it to Yosuke; angst to fluff.

Yu had no idea what was going on with Yosuke, and he didn't like it. Yosuke had dark circles under his eyes, constantly yawned, and was unusually quiet. Neither Chie's prodding nor Teddie's pleading got any response out of Yosuke. The lack of normalcy was making Yu more nervous than he would admit to anyone. There was something wrong with Yosuke, and Yu wanted to help out with… whatever the hell the problem was.

Yosuke was sitting by himself on a bench on the Samegawa riverbank whem Yu tapped him on the shoulder. To Yu's surprise, Yosuke made no vocal reaction to the touch. "It's me," Yu said and sat down next to Yosuke.

Hearing the familiar voice of his best friend, Yosuke released the tension on the shoulder Yu had touched. "Hey."

"Yosuke… Is everything all right?"

"Peachy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Yosuke. You… You look like hell right now."

"Do I?"

"Yes, and everyone's worried about you. I am worried about you."

Yosuke said nothing, and Yu was at his wits' end. "Hey, Yosuke… Yosuke. You know you can talk to me anytime about anything, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I gotta go home and make dinner, but, uh, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

"Okay."

If not for Nanako, Yu wouldn't have bothered with dinner at all. He didn't know what to do to relieve Yosuke of the distress. _Yosuke didn't even want to tell me anything about it_ , Yu recalled, grimacing. Nonetheless, all he could do was wait and hope that Yosuke would come around and spill the beans.

So he waited.

In spite of the request Yu had made, Yosuke never called. Yu checked the spam mail box in case a message from Yosuke had somehow ended up there, only to find nothing at all. The temptation to call Yosuke and beg for an explanation was strong, but Yu couldn't give in. Pushing Yosuke into something he wasn't willing to do was the last thing Yu wanted.

Leaving his phone on the desk, Yu lay on the futon, closed his eyes, and began counting sheep.

*****

A few hours later, a notification of an incoming message woke up Yu's phone, while the owner was sleeping several feet away.

_I tried for days to think of something to say to you, but no success. I lost count on how many times I tried to text you, Partner. This is pissing me off, so I'll tell you anyway._

_I LIKE YOU._

_That's what I should've said when I told you that you were "special." I did mean it when I said I wanted you to acknowledge me. I pretended to mean it, like, "as a friend" or "as a Persona user," but… Yeah, I lied. A little._

_Damnit, I didn't know confessing would be so difficult. I haven't slept in days, and it sucks._

_I'll try to write up something better later._

_Sweet dreams, Partner._


	20. (P4) Chivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com), who requested "Headpat(s)."
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/173511315804/one-time-when-rushing-to-the-inn-yukiko-almost).

No one at Yasogami High School questioned the classic beauty Yukiko Amagi possessed. The good looks, as well as her top grades and well-known family, attracted numerous admirers, not only within the campus but also from other schools in the region.

However, her close friends knew better, having seen her laughing over things no one else found funny. The guys in the Investigation Team no longer had a crush on her: instead, they became friends and brothers to her. The younger girls, Rise and Naoto, always treated her with respect and trust.

Somehow, Chie Satonaka remained the only one outside the Amagi Inn who knew and accepted Yukiko’s weaknesses as they were. The two girls had been friends since they could barely walk, and they knew each other better than most people knew their siblings. Yukiko considered herself blessed whenever she thought of hrt best friend.

One day, while Yukiko was on the way to the inn after school, she lost balance and tripped out of her shoe. She would have injured herself if Chie hadn’t been walking beside her. Chie didn’t hesitate to reach out and hold Yukiko steady, so Yukiko was unscathed though startled. Chie even knelt down to retrieve Yukiko’s shoe and helped her put it back on.

“There you go!” Chie said as she stood up from the ground. There were gravels stuck on Chie’s knees, and her cheeks were flushed from the exertion.

Yukiko was angry at herself, since her own clumsiness had caused Chie to get hurt. “I’m sorry, Chie. I’ll treat your wounds when we get to the inn.” Though they were several blocks away, Yukiko had begun to think about where to take Chie and what to do once she grabbed the first aid kit the staff kept at the counter.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Chie grinned at Yukiko and patted her head to comfort her. “It’ll heal on its own, anyway. I’m hungry, though – let’s hurry!”


	21. (P4) Reciprocated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> A continuation of [_Yosuke's Secret_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438425/chapters/33054045).
> 
> Thanks to:  
> [KneeDeepInShippingHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell) for the request that had me work on _Yosuke's Secret_ ;  
> [treya-barton](https://treya-barton.tumblr.com) and [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com) for the ideas that inspired me to work on this one.

Yu couldn't believe his eyes.

Yosuke had sent him a text while he was sleeping. Its presence alone was a pleasant surprise to Yu. But the more of the message he read, the faster his heart pounded. When he saw the line "I LIKE YOU," he had to pinch himself -- on the cheek, then on the thigh -- to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. He read the whole thing, went back to the beginning, and read the entire message over again.

Putting the phone down, Yu took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. _Yosuke is so much braver than I am._ Yu had found admirable qualities in Yosuke long before the confession: Yosuke always thought of other people before himself, and never hesitated to give a hand when someone asked him for help. The courage to come forward and declare his feelings made Yu admire Yosuke more than ever.

Now, Yu needed to tell Yosuke how he felt. _How should I do it, then?_ The only thing he knew was that he wanted to tell Yosuke in person; therefore, texts and phone calls were out of the question. Yu checked the time and started getting ready to go out.

*****

Having slept for the first time in days, Yosuke felt less zombie-like than he had the previous night. He knew what he had done: he had confessed to Yu via text, with a promise to _"write up something better later"_ at the end of the message. Yosuke had no regrets on the confession, but he was now worried about having to face Yu, who had probably woken up and read the text by then. _At least, he won't get nasty about it even if he turns me down._ Relieved and nervous at the same time, Yosuke had no choice but to deal with the aftermath of the clumsy confession.

For once, Yosuke wasn't happy to realize that it was **not** a school day. He would have to wait until his shift at Junes ended to be able to see Yu. Yosuke frowned, shook his head, and walked into the shower.

*****

Though Yu usually considered himself athletic and agile, he found his feet too heavy and slow at the moment, when he was desperate to get to Junes. _I would use my Persona powers if I could._ Yu shook his head at the thought, knowing that he shouldn't even if he could, no matter how much he wanted to see Yosuke as soon as possible. He had slept very little in the last few days due to the worries he'd had over Yosuke's strange behavior, but now, the need to bare his true feelings fueled Yu's otherwise tired body.

Yu knew Yosuke was busy working at this time of day, aw they didn't have school, which meant that he would have wait for the end of the shift. Even so, Yu couldn't sit still and stare at the clock for hours. He had already missed the message from Yosuke while sleeping, and he wasn't willing to let another second go by without getting closer to where Yosuke was. Yu checked the time and reminded himself he would have to wait a few more hours after he made it to Junes. _I mustn't bother Yosuke when he's at work. What should I do?_

*****

Yosuke was glad he had grown so accustomed to the tasks he had to perform at work that he could autopilot his way through them as long as his body could move. There was nothing he could do to hide the bags under his eyes, but no one would pay close attention to a part-time employee at a shopping mall. All he needed to worry about was lasting through the shift until he could… he could… _I shouldn't think about that right now!_ Yosuke shook his head and paced across the aisle to look for something else to do. The work he did at Junes was boring more often than not, but it kept him distracted from whatever was eating him up.

Nevertheless, no amount of work could stop the flow of time: the shift was over and Yosuke had to clock out. Closing the door behind himself, Yosuke was going to dash out of the mall, go home, and **try** to get some sleep. _Can't write up that "something better" running on no sleep. Sorry, Partner_ , Yosuke thought, although Yu wasn't around to read his mind. Once again, Yosuke shook himself out of thinking about his best friend, not wishing to keep his hopes up when Yu hadn't said anything about the confession.

"Yosuke."

Someone whispered his name when Yosuke was expecting nothing of the sort. "Argh!" Yosuke yelped in surprise, nearly dropping the headphones he was putting on. His shaky hands barely kept them in place as he turned his head to find the culprit.

"Yosuke."

Now Yosuke knew that the voice belonged to the person he had longed -- and dreaded -- to see. "Partner."

"I know you got off work just now, but… well, we need to talk."

"…Okay."

*****

Neither Yu nor Yosuke said anything while walking to Samegawa riverbank. They hadn't even specified a destination when they started walking, but they knew where to go to find a quiet spot. Yosuke kept his headphones on, hoping that the music would help him calm down. On the other hand, Yu looked straight ahead, without glancing at Yosuke.

The boys remained silent after sitting down on a bench. To Yosuke's relief, Yu broke the silence and started talking. "Yosuke... There's something I'd like to tell you."

"…Okay." Yosuke fidgeted, touching the headphones around his neck. "What is it?"

"I read the text you sent me last night."

Yosuke had hoped he would be prepared for this moment. He had believed he was going to be ready to see Yu and hear the words of rejection. Now that Yu had brought up the message, however, Yosuke wished the ground would open up and swallow him. "Oh."

"I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how you'd take it," Yu said, still looking ahead. "I've been a coward."

Gritting his teeth, Yosuke took a deep breath and reminded himself not to bawl. "You can… You can tell me anything, Partner."

Yu turned around and looked at Yosuke. "I'm not sure how to say this, but please allow me." Yu studied Yosuke's face as he raised a hand and placed it on Yosuke' head.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

Without a word, Yu patted Yosuke on the head, but didn't take the hand away afterwards. "I'm… I'm trying to figure out how… how to tell you that… I like you."

The last three words made up for whatever Yosuke had suffered prior to Yu's confession.


	22. (P4) Dream, Fantasy, or Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P4) Yosuke 
> 
> For [livefreeordie13](https://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com), who requested "Your heart is pounding."

"Dreams are just dreams," Chie scoffed at Yosuke when he told her about his recurring dream. "Even if you have the same one over and over again, dreams are just fantasies."

"Yeah," Yosuke nodded as he fidgeted with the headphones around his neck. "The repetition doesn't make it real, anyway."

Chie fixed her gaze firmly on Yosuke's eyes before she asked, "Who is the girl in that special dream of yours? What's she like?"

Yosuke blushed and averted the gaze. "None of your business." While Chie was the closest thing to a friend Yosuke had in Inaba, he didn't want to share the details of the dream that had captivated him as of late. To his relief, Chie said nothing in retaliation: she grinned and walked away, waving a hand at him. He had a feeling that she would try to squeeze the dirt out of him, but he appreciated the lack of interrogation for the time being.

He didn't know when or how the dream had started, but it was unlike any other dreams he had ever had. The recurrence was already unusual, but the dream was so vivid and detailed that Yosuke couldn't keep it out of his mind even when he was wide awake. _Is it gonna happen again tonight?_ Yosuke couldn't help but wonder. The dream itself was neither disturbing nor unpleasant, but it did wake him up at the end, before his alarm was to go off. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't go back to sleeping once he woke up from the dream.

Yosuke sat down and closed his eyes, now that Chie was out of the sight. He had meant to take it easy after school before heading to Junes for his shift. However, as soon as Yosuke felt his body relax, he began to think about the dream -- specifically, the person he kept seeing in the dream.

_"What's she like?"_

Yosuke wouldn't have trouble describing the dream-person, as he had seen and thought about the mysterious individual every night and day for a while. _Tall and lean. Wearing a Yasogami High uniform, though I saw no one like that at school_ , Yosuke thought. _Quiet. Stoic. I dunno if it's okay to walk up and say hi._

Then, Yosuke recalled the moment when their eyes met for the first time. The color startled him for a second, not having met anyone with grey eyes before. The steely eyes locked Yosuke's in place, never looking away from the brown orbs. The grey-eyed one opened his mouth to say something, but Yosuke couldn't hear anything. To this day, Yosuke had yet to hear the voice that belonged to this beautiful person that haunted him.

_Beautiful?_

Never had a simple word stumped him so. After all, Yosuke Hanamura had a recurring dream about a **guy** he found **beautiful**. There was no way he could tell Chie -- or anyone else -- what he had seen and how he felt. Yosuke's cheeks burned as he reflected on his fascination towards Grey Eyes. _Who the hell are you? Why are you doing this to me?_ The questions filled Yosuke's head, though he had no idea how to search for the answers.

An alarm went off, notifying him of the upcoming shift at Junes.

*****

That night, Grey Eyes was standing on a moonlit field when Yosuke realized he was having a dream. _The hell?_ So far, Yosuke had met Grey Eyes only in Inaba -- not the real one, but Inaba nonetheless -- but the field they were now standing on wasn't part of the small town. Yosuke looked around, trying to figure out where he was. However, the only thing he recognized was the man standing in the moonlight.

"Hello?"

Grey Eyes smiled when he heard Yosuke calling out to him. Though saying nothing in return, he waved a hand and signaled to Yosuke to come closer.

"…Where are we?"

No answer came, other than a warm hand brushing Yosuke's cheek, causing him to gasp in shock. The touch was neither uncomfortable nor unpleasant. Yosuke simply wasn't used to being touched, so he tensed up. Grey Eyes' smile disappeared when he felt Yosuke stiffen, but it started to return as Yosuke relaxed and leaned into the hand on his cheek.

Grey Eyes leaned forward, as if to whisper something into the tomato-red ear his nose was about to touch.

"See you soon."

Before Yosuke realized that Grey Eyes had indeed said something to him, he woke up from the dream. He wanted to think more about the voice he had finally got to hear, but he soon remembered that it was a school day.

Yosuke's bicycle chose this day to wobble and knock him into a trash can. He meant to pull his head out and get going, but he couldn't get his feet firmly on the ground. He kept swinging his feet, in search of something stable.

"…Do you need any help?"

The question would have thrown Yosuke off if he hadn't been stuck head-first in a trash can. Startled or not, Yosuke needed all the help he could get so that he would make it to the classroom before King Moron showed up.

"Yes! Please!"

Two strong hands grabbed and pulled Yosuke out at once. The hands' owner then took a few steps back and waited for Yosuke to settle down.

"Thanks! You saved my-"

Yosuke didn't get to finish the sentence once he looked up and at his savior. The tall man standing before him seemed just as surprised, but both of them smiled moments after brown eyes met grey.

"No problem."

Grey Eyes pulled Yosuke into his arms, trapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Your heart is pounding. You're really here."


	23. (P4) You're My Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P4) Protagonist
> 
> For [livefreeordie13](https://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com), who requested "You're the only thing keeping me sane right now."
> 
> A companion piece to [_Dream, Fantasy, or Illusion_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438425/chapters/34150562).

Souji Seta had found nothing wrong about having no one around, until he ran into a certain boy with a smile bright enough to light up a black hole. _It's only a dream_ , Souji told himself for what must have been the thousandth time. Despite the reminder, he couldn't help but reflect on the frequency and the vividness of the dream featuring Sunshine. 

_Sunshine._ The boy had never told Souji his name, so a nickname had to suffice. The smile and the hair -- dyed light brown -- reminded Souji of the bright sun in a cloudless sky, so the name worked. While sleep used to mean little more than rest before, Souji now looked forward to bedtime, wondering if he could see Sunshine again. 

_But then, the dream has repeated itself every night for weeks._ Relieved, Souji put on the uniform to get ready for school.

The teacher was the only one who cared about Souji transferring out of the city. The other students had nothing to say about someone who had always kept to himself. Souji thought he probably knew the procedure better than the teacher did, having moved almost every school year.

This time, though, he was to stay in a small town. _Inaba_ , he recalled its name. It was his mother's hometown, but he had never been there. She hadn't even mentioned Inaba to him until the day she told him about the next move. "There's nothing to see or do in Inaba, so you won't have troublr focusing on your studies," she said. Souji turned to the Internet to learn about the town he would spend a year in. Contrary to what his mother had told him, there were quirky little places and sights -- just not the fancy, shiny kind spread all over big cities. Souji saved pictures of Inaba on his computer to familiarize himself with the town.

That was how Souji knew Sunshine in the dream always appeared in Inaba. He had no idea why: maybe he had been thinking too much about the town; or perhaps Sunshin himself had ties there. Whatever the case might be, Souji found it pleasing to see the bright smile in the peaceful area. It would make his day if he could meet Sunshine **in person** in the real Inaba. Souji laughed at himself for the wish, reminding himself that Sunshine was only a dream.

Nevertheless, Souji appreciated pleasant dreams over the reality at this time of year, when he transferred schools and packed his belongings. No matter how many times he had done it, he hated to relocate just when he felt he had settled in. As he returned to his room and looked at the half-filled suitcase, he could only mutter, "Sunshine, you're the only thing keeping me sane right now."


	24. (P4) June 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P4) Protagonist & Yosuke
> 
> The continuation of [_Dream, Fantasy, or Illusion_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438425/chapters/34150562) and [_You're My Sunshine_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438425/chapters/34314093) that no one has asked for.

Inaba was better than Souji had imagined, thanks to everyone he had met in the town. _Especially Yosuke._ Souji held his tongue though he was alone in his room, getting ready for school. Granted, he was dealing with some things that were far from pleasant, such as the murders, the kidnapping incidents, and the Shadows in the TV World. Yet Souji was glad that Yosuke had been around for everything, as a friend and as a member of the Investigation Team.

_But I never told him._ Souji realized that Yosuke had recognized him when he introduced himself to the class on his first day at Yasogami High School. However, Yosuke never said anything about having seen Souji in the dreams. On the other hand, Yosuke had openly shown his crush on Saki Konishi and his fascination with Risette. Souji could only smile and nod at Yosuke whenever he gushed over either of the girls.

It didn’t help that a certain girl had appeared on the Midnight Channel the night before -- _the night before Yosuke’s birthday._ Souji had no choice but to accept that it was going to be a long and busy day.

*****

Souji, Yosuke, and Kanji left Marukyu Tofu Shop, each holding a bag containing a ganmodoki and a block of tofu. “I’m off,” Kanji said at once, as he lived just a few buildings away from the shop. “See ya.”

Saying goodbye to Kanji, Souji and Yosuke started walking home. “You did a good job telling her about the case,” Souji said to Yosuke. “I couldn’t have done better.”

“Uh, you think? I just wanted Risette to be safe. That’s all!” Yosuke chuckled, unable to look at Souji in the eyes. “So, uh, you wanna take my tofu? I can’t eat the stuff, anyway.”

“Sure. Nanako loves tofu.” Souji accepted the tofu graciously, though still feeling awkward over how sweet and kind Yosuke had been around Rise Kujikawa minutes before. “You wouldn’t want to waste Kujikawa-san’s tofu, after all. I understand.”

“Huh? I mean… Yeah, of course. Risette gave the tofu to thank us, right?” Yosuke blushed as he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. “...’d be a shame to waste it.”

“Very well.” Souji nodded. “I’ll make sure we eat everything.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Happy birthday, Sunshine.”

Souji realized one second too late what he had done.

“... _Sunshine?_ ”

“Yes.” Souji saw no point in denying what Yosuke had clearly heard. “You brighten up my days, just like sunshine.”

“Not exactly a nickname a guy would give another guy.”

“Perhaps. But you’re… you’ve been… special to me.” Souji choked up on the admission. “I’ve never met anyone else like you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but… I’m just a guy in a small town.” Then, Yosuke added, “ _Grey Eyes._ ”

Souji's eyes widened at the nickname. "What... What did you just call me?"

Yosuke shrugged and scratched his head. "Before you came to Inaba, I met someone who looked just like you."

"Where did you meet him?"

"...You'll laugh at me if I tell you."

“I will do no such thing, Yosuke. I promise.” Grey eyes looked straight into the brown ones before them, as if eyes could speak and help Souji add more weight to the spoken words.

“You promise.”

“Yes. Please, Yosuke…”

Taking a deep breath, Yosuke said, “In my dreams. I met your lookalike in my dreams. Every night, for several weeks.” He giggled and scratched his head again. “I know it sounds stupid, but those dreams felt real. Really threw me off when I saw you standing next to King Moron, hehehe.”

Souji frowned and shook his head. “Not stupid at all. Guess what: I also met someone in my dreams, before I came to Inaba. I don’t know why, but he smiled at me even though I wasn’t friendly to him.” Souji felt his heart pounding as he recalled the sunny smile. “He was the only friend I had.”

“No. Fucking. Way.”

“Yes. Fucking. Way. And he has made me happy to be here.” Souji paused for a second, then said, “I have wanted to tell him how much he means to me, but I never had the courage.”

“You? No courage?” Yosuke rolled his eyes at Souji.

“Yosuke, you know what it’s like to have feelings for someone who does not reciprocate. Of course, I had no courage to tell him.”

Neither of them spoke for a while, until Yosuke broke the silence and asked, “Who is he, anyway? Do I know him?”

Souji flinched at how loud and sharp Yosuke’s voice had grown during the inquiry. _But I can’t stop now!_ “Of course you know him, Sunshine. You only need to stand before a mirror to see him.”

“You mean…”

Souji placed his hand on Yosuke’s shoulders and nodded. “It’s you, Yosuke Hanamura. I had my eyes on you even when you had yours on Konishi-san. I still do even though you like Kujikawa-san. Forgive me, but I’ve always wanted to let you know how precious you are.”

“You really _are_ Grey Eyes…”

At that moment, they were not Souji Seta and Yosuke Hanamura of the Investigation Team. They were Grey Eyes and Sunshine, together in dreams, and at last, in reality.


	25. (P4) A Spidey Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P4) Protagonist & Yosuke

Souji had returned to his hometown, only to realize that it was no home to him. _My home is in Inaba_. Not only the Dojimas but also the Investigation Team had become his family. The one year in the country town was so full of fond memories and strange adventures that Souji Seta today was not the same person who had left the city the year before. He put up with the life back in the city to take one steo closer to the day he could go to Inaba.

When the day finally came, Souji Seta, stoicism personified, found himself humming. He couldn't help it, for Inaba was home to all of his favourite people and memories. While he had notified Dojima of the visit, he had told no one else about it so that he could successfully surprise his friends. _Unlike that day when Yosuke and Teddie tried to surprise me at Junes_ , Souji chuckled. _That's it. I'm going to Junes as soon as I get off the train._

It was a shame that bullet trains didn't stop at Yasoinana Station, but no existing means of transportation could get Souji to Yosuke as quickly as he would have liked anyway. Reminding himself to be patient just a little longer, Souji sent Dojima a message that said he'd make it to the family home in the evening. He would have time to go looking for his friends once he got to the town.

*****

Yosuke used to believe he would, someday, get accustomed to the chaos and mayhem in Junes. "Not anymore," he mumbled as he sorted out the video games on the shelves to make room for the new releases. For the millionth time, a part-time worker had failed to show up, without notice, and Yosuke had to pitch in to get the aisle ready for the enthusiastic game fans in Inaba. He groaned, looking at the games he had to work with but couldn't play.

A girl in a Junes work apron came running towards Yosuke. "Hanamura-san, we have a problem!"

" _Another_ problem, you mean," Yosuke facepalmed. "What is it?"

*****

Souji couldn't find Yosuke anywhere. Checking the calendar once again to see that Yosuke was indeed supposed to be working, Souji was tempted to call him, but realized that he might be too busy to answer. _Perhaps I should look for Teddie first_ , Souji thought. _He might know where Yosuke is._ He was about to head to the food court when he saw something strange: someone in a skintight, red-and-blue costume.

"Wh-What the hell?"

It was impossible for Souji not to recognize the voice that has come out of the spandex-man's mouth. "…Yosuke? What are you doing here?"

"Working! What are _you_ doing here?"

"…Looking for you."

"Well, you found me," Yosuke nodded. "But I'm still on the clock. Wait for me in the Special Headquarters?"

"…Sure."

Souji wondered what had transpired until he saw a big poster on a nearby wall, promoting the release of a new Spider-Man game. Only then did it dawn on him what Yosuke was wearing.

"Spider Yosuke, huh?" Souji smiled as he walked towards the stairs, wishing he had taken a picture of the cute spidey friend.


	26. (P3) Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Persona 3) Mitsuru & Akihiko & Shinjiro
> 
> Something simple I wrote last year, featuring my favourite P3 characters.

_Iwatodai Dorm is finally closing._

Mitsuru Kirijo, now the head of the Kirijo Group, found herself slightly misty-eyed at the thought. She had lived in the dorm during high school with SEES members with whom she had fought against Nyx, and later, against Erebus. The dorm was home to her friends, who had not only ventured into Tartarus with her, but also stood by her when her father passed away. Even the Ice Queen struggled as she said goodbye to those years.

"My lady, we have put the items we found inside the dorm in storage," a maid informed her.

"Very well. Thank you."

Those who had been around during the Abyss of Time incident took all of their belongings out of the dorm when they moved out. However, there were those who never had a chance to pack their stuff...

The redhead walked into the storage room to go over the boxes that had just arrived. She eyed the one that had 'Arisato' labeled on it -- the box, she knew, contained what their leader had owned, including gifts from friends. Another box, labeled 'Aragaki,' was almost empty, just as it had been since Shinjiro's death. The axe-wielding fighter had cared little about possessions, and even less so after re-joining SEES. Minato had later sold Shinjiro's battle equipment, and Fuuka had the cooking utensils now.

There was something in the box that the young lady had never seen before: a sheet of paper. She picked it up and realised that it was a letter addressed to Shinjiro. What surprised her about the letter, however, was the handwriting, which she knew belonged to Akihiko Sanada.

*****

Hey, Shinji.

I've known you all my life, yet I never wrote you anything. Not even a birthday card. But then, I thought you'd always be around, didn't I? And you never told me how soon you were planning to go.

It hurts like hell whenever I think about your death, and everything before and after. I still can't forgive Strega, Ikutsuki, and even the old man Kirijo -- Mitsuru's grandfather, that is. To be honest, the only solace I've found so far is that Miki won't be alone on that side anymore.

I'm starting to feel lonely now that Mitsuru and I graduated from Gekkoukan and have gone on our separate ways. It doesn't help that Iwatodai Dorm closed down and, if I were to see the other guys, I'd have to go all over Tatsumi Port Island as they live in different dormitories now. Though I was part of some great battles -- against Nyx, then against Erebus --, I am but a child thrown into adult life in reality.

I'm worried and I have my regrets, but don't get me wrong. When I was arguing and fighting with the other guys while trying to close the Abyss of Time, I realised that nothing in the past is a waste. Everything that happened has led me to where I am today, and has made me stronger. I will forever miss you and Miki, but I will live not just for myself but for you guys as well. Watch me and see how strong my will is, Shinji.

Aki

*****

Mitsuru found herself smiling by the time she finished reading the letter. While she had known Akihiko since middle school, she knew he never wrote to anyone, but simply signed his name on a card Mitsuru prepared when someone at the dorm had a birthday. The fact that Akihiko Sanada composed this letter showed her how much Shinjiro Aragaki meant to the boxer.

She carefully placed the letter back into the box and walked away.


	27. (P4) Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [livefreeordie13](https://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com), who requested "Just smile. I really need you to smile right now. (Souyo Angst)"
> 
> (This drabble is the closest thing I have to a prelude of [_Irreplaceable_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905048/chapters/32000517).)

_Partner is leaving soon._

No matter how much Yosuke Hanamura wished that the day would never come, time had no mercy on him. The past year -- the year Yosuke had spent with Yu -- ended on a good note, Yosuke knew, with the perpetrator of the murder case in jail. _Still, it’s a shame that Yu didn’t get to enjoy the peace and quiet in Inaba that much_ , Yosuke pursed his lips at the thought. After all, Yu had been too busy searching for truth in the chaos and mysteries the TV world. Yu had, at least, promised everyone in the Investigation Team that he would keep in touch and visit Inaba whenever he could. 

Yosuke unlocked his “special” drawer with a key and pulled out his favourite pair of kunai. While he had stronger weapons, he was partial to this pair because they were the first thing Yu had bought for him. Yu bought numerous pieces of equipment for the entire team throughout the year, but Yosuke always loved the fact that he was the first to receive something from Partner.

After putting the kunai back into the drawer and closing it, Yosuke looked at his phone to check the date again, and saw that it was still two days before Yu was to return to the city. “Can’t turn back time,” Yosuke mumbled as he started typing up a message on the phone.

Soon after Yosuke sent the text, his phone buzzed.

**Partner:** Yes, I’m done packing… For now. Still need some clothing and essentials for the next couple of days.

Yosuke started at the message, trying to figure out what to say. Glad that it was possible to revise a text message before sending it out, he wrote a few more words and deleted some, until he was satisfied with what he saw on the screen. On the other hand, Yu needed far less time to come up with something.

**Partner:** I wish I didn’t have to go, Yosuke. But I’m legally a minor, which means my parents have a hold over me and my whereabouts. But I will come visit as often as possible.

Another message came through while Yosuke was still reading the above.

**Partner:** If home is where the heart is, Inaba is my home now.

Half an hour later, Yosuke rubbed his damp, swollen eyes before reaching out for the phone, only to start sobbing again once he read the newest message on it.

**Partner** : Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.


	28. (P4) Souji's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com), who requested "I didn't want you to see this."

It was far from the first time Souji's mother brought him along while having lunch with a client, as few babysitters were willing to come in on a short notice. No one minded: he was a quiet child who knew to make himself scarce in the presence of strangers. He just needed a small portion of food, a cup of green tea, and a book when his mother was busy doing whatever she had a business meeting for.

This time, however, the client also brought a child to the meeting. “I’m sorry, Seta-san. My mother-in-law has been hospitalized, and my wife had to go look after her.”

“I understand, Hanamura-san. I hope your mother-in-law gets well soon.”

With those few words, the grownups began to discuss business matters, leaving the children on their own.

Not knowing what to do with the other boy, Souji kept his eyes on the book he was reading. He saw no reason to act social towards someone he probably wouldn’t meet again. 

“What’s your name?”

Souji didn’t recognize the voice, so he ignored the question.

“What’s. Your. Name.” The unfamiliar voice asked again, as if to squeeze an answer out of someone unwilling.

Curious, Souji put the book down and glanced up to see who was bothering whom with the annoying question. All he got to see, however, was a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

The brown-eyed boy smiled and asked again, “What’s your name?”

Souji blinked his eyes.

“I’m Yo-chan,” the brown-eyed boy said.

“...Souji.”

“Nice to meet you, Sou-chan!”

No one had ever called Souji _Sou-chan_ before, but he didn’t mind this boy -- _Yo-chan_ \-- doing it. “Nice to meet you, too.”

The boys then stared at each other, unable to continue with the conversation past the introduction. Souji picked his book up and shifted his gaze onto it, though he knew Yo-chan kept staring at him.

Souji wanted to look back at Yo-chan, feeling that it was the right thing to do. At the same time, it felt wrong to give into the urge when he didn't know what to do once his eyes met Yo-chan’s again. Souji buried his face into the book to spare himself the trouble of figuring out what he should do.

“Hey, Sou-chan, how'd you read a book… like that?” Yo-chan asked.

“...Just read it,” Souji mumbled.

“You look smart and alo, but… How'd you read a book _upside down_?”

“Huh?”

“I never saw anybody reading like that before. It's so cool!”

Souji took a look at his book and realized that he was holding it upside down, as Yo-chan had pointed out. He felt his cheeks burn in humiliation. “Ah, actually, I…”

“Yeah?”

“...I didn't want you to see this.”

“Why? You think I can't keep a secret?”

“That's not it. I just…”

“Alright, alright. Don't worry.” Yo-chan showed Souji his right hand, with the pinky sticking out. “I promise.”

“... Promise?”

“I'll not tell anyone,” Yo-chan assured Souji, “about your secret!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has sent in requests and/or inspired me.
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
